In $\triangle{ABC}$ with side lengths $AB = 13$, $AC = 12$, and $BC = 5$, let $O$ and $I$ denote the circumcenter and incenter, respectively. A circle with center $M$ is tangent to the legs $AC$ and $BC$ and to the circumcircle of $\triangle{ABC}$. What is the area of $\triangle{MOI}$?
$\textbf{(A)}\ 5/2\qquad\textbf{(B)}\ 11/4\qquad\textbf{(C)}\ 3\qquad\textbf{(D)}\ 13/4\qquad\textbf{(E)}\ 7/2$

Explanation: Let the triangle have coordinates $(0,0),(12,0),(0,5).$ Then the coordinates of the incenter and circumcenter are $(2,2)$ and $(6,2.5),$ respectively. If we let $M=(x,x),$ then $x$ satisfies\[\sqrt{(2.5-x)^2+(6-x)^2}+x=6.5\]\[2.5^2-5x+x^2+6^2-12x+x^2=6.5^2-13x+x^2\]\[x^2=(5+12-13)x\]\[x\neq 0\implies x=4.\]Now the area of our triangle can be calculated with the Shoelace Theorem. The answer turns out to be $\boxed{\frac{7}{2}}$